Gallagher Girls DO Get Surprised!
by Jezabel Harman
Summary: Cammie and her friends get a HUGE suprise when some special guests come to Gallagher Academy to ask for help on a mission. Zammie, Brant, Gacey, and Lonas! edited sorry my computer was acting up :  please read!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. However, I DO own Gabe. He's mine.

A Gallagher Girls Story

**Chapter One**

**Introductions and Reunions**

It was nine after seven in the morning and I was wandering the halls of Gallagher Academy just like any other day of summer.

But today wasn't like just any other day.

Today, my best friends in the whole world are finally coming back from vacation along with the rest of the girls who attend the all girl's school founded by the best spy in history, Gillian Gallagher.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Hi, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but people call me Cammie for short.

I go to a very special school for young spies.

My best friends (Bex Baxtor, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry) and I are at the top of our class and are usually getting ourselves in heaps of trouble but that is only because our CoveOps teacher, the one and only _very_ hot Joe Solomon, is the best of the best spies in the world and always catches us, along with my own mother, who just happens to be the headmistress of Gallagher Academy.

I finally got back to the dorm I shared with Bex, Liz, and Macey and waited for what seemed like hours, but was really nine minutes and twenty three seconds.

How do I know that, you ask? I'm a spy, that's how.

I sat down on my twin size bed and played with a loose string on my lime green comforter. I did this a lot lately.

Well, at least ever since Zach left. I sighed. God, I missed him so much!

I'm always thinking about him; it's gotten bad enough that others have been commenting on how I've been really spacey lately. Especially my mother.

Rachel Morgan is the most observant person I know.

You can't successfully lie to her, she's that good, so she is the only one who knows that I've been daydreaming about Zach nonstop.

I decided that if I stayed in my room all day, I would just think about Zach some more, so I walked to my mother's office on the other side of the mansion.

I decided that I would try not to think about Zach on the walk to Mom's office.

I really needed to get over Zach. You would think that I would have after that day on the train but he keeps wandering back into my thoughts over and over again.

_Crap!_ I thought of him again. I'm in trouble when or if I ever see him again because I'm pretty sure I would melt just looking at him.

Even his highly annoying smirk he is always wearing on his handsome face. Handsome? Man, I really need a hobby, soon, or I'm going to drive myself insane.

I got to the door of Mom's office after seven minutes and nineteen seconds of internal conflict.

Finally, maybe I'll be able to think of something other than Zachary Goode.

"Cammie! I wasn't sure if you were going to come visit with me or mope around in your room some more." Wow, thanks Mom. I rolled my eyes.

Rachel was possibly one of the most beautiful woman in the United States. She has chesnut colored hair and big dark brown eyes framed by long lashes. Her body is slightly tanned and all muscle. Some people say that I look like my mother, though I only have her facial structure and hair color. Still, I think it's the best compliment ever given to me.

"Well, I decided to grace you with my presence. And I don't mope around my room!"

"Aww, honey, I was just kidding! You should lighten up some before the other girls get here. " I don't know why she was so laid back. She is usually getting ready for the rest of the teenage spies to get here about now.

I will be happy when my friends get here. It will give me something else to think about instead of Zach... Zach...

"Cam," my mom interrupted me in the middle of my daydream, "are you listening to a word I'm saying?" I just nodded and shrugged like I was listening the whole time instead of obsessing over Zach...

My mom gave me a knowing look. _Dang_, she's good.

"I said that this year I have a suprise for some chosen students. I'll tell you more about it during breakfast along with the rest of the school."

I noticed she got a mischievous glint in her dark chocolate eyes. Hmm, I wonder what exactly she is up to.

Before I could ask what it was, I saw the first car drive up the grand driveway. Actually, it was a sleek black limo.

I wonder who that could be.

I got up from the large armchair I had been sitting in and made my way to the front doors. On the outside of Gallagher Academy, it looks like a castle. Not exactly a scary one, but an old one.

As I walked down the front steps to the limo, I watched at Macey McHenry step out of the vehicle.

"Macey!" I was so glad that it was one of my BFFs. "How have you been," I asked as I ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Cammie! I'm great, what about you, girl?" She looked great, like always. Macey had gotten a tan and natural looking dark reddish highlights in her dark black hair. She looked like a model advertising a cute strapless red and white striped dress from Hollister and some gladiator sandals.

I looked down at my American Eagle hoodie with dark denim short shorts and black converse feeling a bit under dressed. I shrugged the thought away.

"Oh, the same old stuff. You look great! How was the Caribbean Islands?" Her father was a senator and their family was loaded.

"Well, seeing that I was with my parents, it wasn't nearly as enjoyable as it sounds."

"Oh, sorry Mace. Was it that bad?"

"Yup. My parents got me my own suite though. That was good, and the beach was beautiful. I wish you could have come with me."

"Yeah, me too. My mom was saying that I was moping in the room all day. Which I wasn't! At least not on porpose. I don't mean to but I... I just can't get him out of my head, Mace! I'm pathetic!"

"Wait, who? Oh, you mean Zach." I nodded and hung my head.

"Yeah, well I miss Gabe, but you don't see me looking all depressed about it. Then again, I had stuff to take my mind off of him over the summer." She looked lost in thought for a few seconds. Gabe was her boyfriend that went to school with Zach. Zach is my Blackthorne Boy and I'm his Gallagher Girl. Forever. End of Story. FYI, Blackthorne Academy is an all boy's school for teen spies.

_I'm gonna see him soon even if I have to sneak out of this heavily guarded school_, I promised myself. I'd do just about anything to get him out of my head.

I knew that she meant well but it came out kinda harsh. But that's Macey for you, straight and to the point. I gave her a little smile. God, I had missed her!

As we were catching up, other cars and limos pulled up. I helped Macey take her things to our room. I had forgotten how much stuff she had packed! It was three bags of clothes and one just for shoes.

I set the bags I was carrying on Macey's twin size bed. We all had the same kind of comforter but in different colors. Mine was lime green, Macey's was red, Bex's was purple, and Liz's was light blue.

I had stayed there watching Macey start unpacking for three minutes and seven seconds when I heard footsteps coming to our door, then all the sudden the door burst open revealing who was on the other side.

Macey and I screamed.

**First ever!**

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**Reviews needed, so pretty please review.**

**As soon as I get 5, I'll put up the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

A Gallagher Girls Story

**Chapter Two**

**The Girls Get a Suprise**

I had stayed there watching Macey start unpacking for three minutes and seven seconds when I heard footsteps coming to our door, then all the sudden the door burst open revealing who was on the other side.

Macey and I screamed.

"BEX, LIZ," Macey and I yelled at the same time. " YOU GUYS SCARED THE _CRAP_ OUT OF US!"

While Macey went off on them, I ran to them and crushed them in a great big bear hug.

"Cammie, Macey! Oh, I've missed you guys so much," Liz gushed in her Alabama twang.

"Jesus, Mace, I didn't know you could scream that loud," Bex laughed. Her British accent evident. It usually only happened when she was really angry or excited, unless she was with Grant. It will always appear then because she likes him a lot _and_ he gets on her nerves which makes her mad. They always fight but are the perfect couple.

"Hey Bex! How was your vacation?" I looked at my best, best friend. She sported a bronze tan and blonde highlights in her brown hair from the sun. She was dressed in a Victoria's Secret's Pink light purple cami with light blue denim short shorts and light purple flipflops and aviators in her hair. Her make up was done perfectly.

"Bloody awesome, thats how! But I missed you guys soo much," Bex said to me with a 100 watt smile

"What about you Liz?"

Her usually blonde hair was almost white blonde her thin body was tanned and face slightly pink in a cute way. She was wearing a white cami with a navy cardigan over it with dark wash skinny jeans and some sandals with white flowers on then. She also had a white flower in her hair.

"Well, I hacked into the Blackthorne Academy files but other than that, nothing important enough to talk about."

"In other words, there is some guy that she likes a lot and has been emailing and texting allll summer," Macey told us.

How she could have possibly known that, I have no idea. She looked up at us in confusion.

"What? I'm looking through her phone right now!" "Ohhh," Bex and I said together. "HEY! Thats private," Liz shouted at Macey.

"Not anymore," Macey said. "Who is the guy?"

"Nobody!"

"I'm not giving you your phone until you tell me who it is."

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you." She takes a deep breath and mumbles something incoherant and blushes.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"JONAS! There, I said it! Now give me my freaking PHONE!"

"AWWWW!" Bex and I said at the same time.

"So, what did you do all summer, Cammie?" I could tell Liz wanted to change the subject fast.

"Nothing new to report, other than the new secret passage way I found a few weeks ago."

My friends looked at each other then back at me and all at the same time asked, "Where does it lead?"

"Oh, just to the old dorms that the Blackthorne boys used when they stayed here. But they're empty now so it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Well damn! They could have come in handy when they were here. Then we wouldn't have had to bug their rooms," Bex complained.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I talked to my mom today and she said that she had a suprise for some chosen students at Gallagher. She looked really mischievious though, so I have no clue what the hell she's planning. But she's planning to tell us more about it at breakfast," I informed them.

"Oh, CRAP! It's starting _right now_!"

We all got dressed in our school uniforms in under thirty seconds. A new record for Macey the fashionista.

Our uniforms consisted on a silver. black, and electric blue plaid skirt, a white button up shirt, an electric blue vest, and black knee socks with and shoes you want. I put my black converse back on.

We entered the cafeteria as a group.

I could tell that we were the last people to come in. We went to our table and sat down with our food.

I had an apple, milk, and box of fruit loops. Bex had some scrambled eggs and some bacon with apple juice to drink. Liz had a box of Lucky Charms and some hashbrowns. Macey had an omlette and some strawberries with apple juice to drink.

While we were settling at our table, my mom, the headmistress, walked gracefully up to the podium.

"Here it comes," Bex said excitedly.

'Welcome back everyone! I'm glad everybody made it back safely. Now, I have a _very _important anouncement so listen closely. Some of the teachers and I have chosen a few students to go on a mission of the upmost importance. There are a few guests with us this morning. Come on in," my mother's voice called out.

Every head in the large cafeteria turned to the back. Nine seconds later, our guests walked into the room.

The gasps were audible from all around the caf.

My friends and I looked at one another and smiled then turned back to our guests.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gallagher girls. Ally Carter does. Yeah, that's right, be jealous. I sure am :) However I do own Gabe! He's mine! Mine, mine, mine! :)**

A Gallagher Girls Story

**Chapter Three**

**The Guests and the Confusion**

There are a few guests with us this morning. Come on in," my mother's voice called out.

Every head in the large cafeteria turned to the back. Nine seconds later, our guests walked into the room.

The gasps were audible from all around the caf.

My friends and I looked at one another and smiled then turned back to our guests.

At first, I thought I was seeing things. Yeah, that's it! I've just fallen off my rocker, gone completely insane. Because surely _Zach_ couldn't be here right now. Nope. No way was Zach Goode here at Gallagher Academy.

But he was! My friends saw him too. Grant, Jonas, and Gabe was there too. They are walking over to us.

Zach is wearing is stupid smirk. God, I HATE that smirk but he doesn't go anywhere without it. I wish he would stop looking at me like that, like he knows something that I don't. Well, in this case he does, but he doesn't have to rub it in. I wonder what he's going to do.

When they finally reached our table, Grant ran over to Bex and picked her up in a big bear hug and swung her around. Grant reminds me of a Greek god. I'm serious, he's that gorgeous. He has dark hair that does that curling thing around his ears and collar, like Superman, his eyes were blue and was really tall.

Today, he was wearing a tight red Hollister shirt that showed off his chiseled chest and jeans that were tight around his waist with Nike tennis shoes.

I could tell that Bex was enjoying this a lot. They were perfect for each other.

Gabe walked calmly up to Macey and put his arms around her waist then gave her a light kiss on her cheek. Hold on, I must be hallucinating. Yeah, definately hallucinating because I thought I saw Macey _blushing_! Impossible, right?

I raised an eyebrow at her. That only made her more red. Wow, I guess anything is possible.

Gabe had dirty blonde colored hair and baby blue eyes that made me think of Zac Efron's. He was wearing a light blue American Eagle button up shirt with the cuffs rolled up and light wash jeans and wallabees. He was only a little taller that Macey.

Liz and Jonas were just staring at each other and blushing. It was kinda cute.

Jonas is a really sweet guy that has blonde hair that reaches his collar and his kind eyes are light brown and are covered by his glasses.

He was wearing a light green polo shirt and khaki pants with Birkenstocks.

The last one to reach the table was Zach, naturally.

He stopped right in front of me and looked at me. It would have been a great moment if he hadn't been smirking.

"One day someone is gonna wipe that smirk right off your face."

"That's my Gallagher Girl!" Then he pulled me in a tight embrace.

"I missed you," I whispered in his ear. "I missed you too, more that you can know," he whispered back and hugged me even tighter.

"Uh... Zach...can't...breathe..."

He laughed and let me go but still held my hand. I took a good look at my Blackthorne Boy and immediately loved what I saw.

He had dark brown hair and eyes as green as emeralds. His hair did the curly Superman thing, too, but somehow it looked so much better on Zach. He was a few inches taller than me so i have look up at him when we talk.

He was wearing a button up shirt with the cuffs rolled up too, but his was light pink and not buttoned up all the way so it showed some of his impressive muscles. His jeans were dark wash and complimented his figure well. He also had on Sperrys. Lets just say he looked _soo_ damn fine.

"Now the whole gang is back together!" "Yeah," everybody cheered.

"Can I have your attention, everyone." It wasn't a question, but a command. "It's time to anounce who will be going on the mission with the boys," my mother said.

Well, she had everybody's attention now.

"Anna Fetterman..." I stopped paying attention to my mother and just stared at Zach. He stared right back at me then smiled. Not smirked, smiled. Crap, now I know what it was like for the Wicked Witch of the West when she was melting because I'm pretty sure that I was doing the same thing. Well, without all of the screaming and stuff.

"...Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Rebecca Baxtor." Everyone clapped and cheered. "Your covers will be sent to your room. As of right now, you need to go pack your bags."

I wondered how long we would be on the mission and where it was going to take place.

"How will we know what to pack? You never told us where we will be going and how long we will be there," Macey said after the talking quieted.

"Very good, Macey. I didn't tell you where you will be going. But that is because I don't know either. All of the information you need will be with your cover. You will be splitting up into two groups amongst yourselves. Good luck to all of you!" With that, she walked away from the podium and out of the cafeteria.

If the headmistress didn't know what the hell was going on, you know it must be big.

The silent room was suddenly roaring from everyone talking at once.

"I guess we better go to our dorm and pack, you guys." I yelled across the table. "Okay," they all yelled back and we made our way to the dorm with the guys in tow.

**Okay guys, what did you think?**

**It's really short, I know, but the others will be longer, I promise!**

**Not my favorite chapter but I'm going to do better.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

**I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY **

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. However, I do own Gabe. He's mine! Mine, mine, MINE! :)**

A Gallagher Girls Story

Chapter Four

Packing and Pillow Fights

If the headmistress didn't know what the hell was going on, you know it must be big.

The silent room was suddenly roaring from everyone talking at once.

"I guess we better go to our dorm and pack, you guys." I yelled across the table. "Okay," they all yelled back and we made our way to the dorm with the guys in tow.

"ARE YOU GUYS AS PSYCHED AS I AM RIGHT NOW? WE GET TO GO ON A _REAL_ MISSION!"

"Tone it down a bit Grant! God, we're right here," Bex said with a slight accent.

Oh, no. She was getting worked up. I didn't know if it was from excitement for our mission or anger at Grant for being a bonehead.

"Guys, did you get your covers yet?"

"No, but I'll bet they are in your room with all the other ones," Zach said.

"You just want to go in our room to bug us don't you," I asked with a laugh. I meant that in more that one way. He understood my double meaning.

He looked down at me and pointed to himself and said, "Spy."

God, I could already tell this would be a long trip.

"Maybe the guys could help us pack." Macey said innocently.

She just wanted to make out with Gabe the whole time.

I swear she could pack enough clothes that would last her months in under five minutes. Even for a spy, that is an acomplishment.

"Um, I doubt that any of the guys would want to help us pack anyways," I replied, praying to God that they would agree with me.

Naturally, they all wanted to help us pack. Gee, thanks Mace! Tell you what, why don't you pick up the mess they make and find the bugs they plant. Then we will be even.

We found out covers on top of our beds. My bed had Zach's on it, too.

I opened mine up.

**NAME: **Nora Harman

**AGE: **19

**HAIR COLOR: **Blonde

**EYE COLOR:** Green

**BROTHER: **Dakota Harman

**FRIENDS: **Kate Adams, Eli Smith, Gianna Anderson, Illiana James Moore, Adam Moore

**BOYFRIEND: **Heath Grey

**CAR / BIKE:** Aprilia RS Motorcycle

**STATUS: **Engaged to Heath Grey

**LOCATION:** Miami, Florida

No way. No damn way was I going to pretend to be his fiance. No can do. I knew eqactly when he read the part about being engaged because he looked at me with an amused expression on his face. Great, I'm glad he's enjoying it.

Macey is Kate Adams.

Gabe is Eli Smith,

They are dating.

Liz is Illiana James Moore.

Jonas is Adam Moore.

They are married. (And right now they are staring at one another blushing.)

Bex is Gianna Anderson.

Grant is Dakota Harman.

Bex is pregnate! We all started laughing our asses off when Grant and Bex turned red.

Then there is me and Zach.

Well, at least we weren't pregnate!

We all walked into the room I shared with my friends. The first thing I did was look under my bed for my suitcase. Zach just watched.

"Well, you said that you wanted to help, so help me. In the third drawer of my dresser, pull out all of the jeans that are in there. Please."

I went over to my closet and went inside.

I found some bikinis I had from Pink's and Hollister. I also had to find more sundresses, shorts, tank tops, and sandals.

I emerged with all of my findings and put the clothes in the suitcase. The next thing I know, I was getting hit in the head with my pillow.

I turned around to see Zach smirking at me with a pillow in his hands.

"You are sooo freaking dead!"

" Pillow fight," Grant yelled.

Soon everyone was getting smacked by pillows.

I retreated into my closet to escape Grant and Liz, who had ganged up on me.

They didn't see me duck into my closet. But someone else did.

"Well, well. I never thought of you as a coward Gallagher Girl."

"I'm not a coward!"

"Prove it!"

"Bring it on."

He charged at her but instead of hitting her with his pillow, he took her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

I didn't know how long we were in there, but when we finally walked out of the closet, everyone was sitting in a bean bag chair and watching _A Walk to Remember_.

Liz and Macey were crying and being held by Jonas and Gabe. Grant was crying and being held by Bex, who was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"It's about freaking time," Macey said annoyed and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I'll update the story soon!**

**please, please review.**

**any reviews.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gallagher girls. Ally Carter does. However I do own Gabe. He's mine! Mine, mine, MINE! :)**

A Gallagher Girls Story

**Chapter Five**

**Getting Our Instructions**

"I'm not a coward!"

"Prove it!"

"Bring it on."

He charged at her but instead of hitting her with his pillow, he took her into his arms and kissed her lips.

When they finally walked out of the closet, everyone was sitting in a bean bag chair and watching _A Walk to Remember_.

Liz and Macey were crying and being hels be Jonas and Gabe. Grant was crying and being held by Bex, who was trying not to laugh.

"It's about freaking time," Macey said annoyed and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I thought you guys were never going to come out," Bex said with a knowing glint in her pretty brown eyes.

I smirked at her and she laughed.

"I taught her well," Zach said looking proudly down at me. I smiled at him.

"So what did we miss?"

"Well, you guys were taking forever, so the girls put on that God awful movie then started bawling their eyes out," Grant said trying to look like he hadn't cried too. " It was the stupidest movie I've ever seen."

"Sureee..." we all said at the same time then busted out laughing.

"Oh, I never asked where you guys are located for the mission." I had just remembered that we had a mission to get ready for. Apparently I wasn't the only one. The others reluctantly got up and resumed packing.

"Attention, everyone." Mom's voice was loud and clear on the intercom. "I need the students leaving for the mission to report to my office at once. Thank you."

"Well, that's us, guys."

We walked out of the room and down the hall in a large group while I wondered what she needed to see us for.

Zach took hold of my hand, bringing me back from my thoughts. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and saw excitement and adoration. I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me gently. I'm pretty sure that that's the exact moment I fell in love with him. I knew he felt the same way when he smiled my favorite smile and winked at me. I blushed, he chuckled.

I heard some "Aww" s from behind me but decided it was best to ignore it. We walked for another four minutes and fifty four seconds in a comfortable silence.

When we reached the door of Mom's office, I raised my hand to open the door but it swung open before I could. We stepped back and observed what way going on inside from the doorway.

The rest of the Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls were there sitting in various chairs and couches. We were the last to join the group.

"Alright, I have someone you need to meet. Everyone, this is the person who organized the mission you are about to take part in. This is Gabrial Harper, he is a CIA agent and is here to tell you all what your mission is about and what you need to do, so listen closely."

"You were all chosen specifically for a job that you specialize in. You are the top of your class, and for that you should be proud of your acomplishments." He went on about how great we were at what

we did at school and we needed to prove that we could do that outside of school... Blah, blah, blah... He just drones on and on.

Three minutes and fourteen seconds later, he was still talking but now he had gotten to the point. " You are here becaose the CoC has stolen one of our microchips that has the blueprints of nuclear weapons in it. It's your job to locate them and retrieve the chip then bring it back to headquarters. We are not sure how they got the chip in the first place, so some of you are going to try and find out just how they managed to pull it off. Others will update the system and hack into their files. The rest of you are going under cover and into the field. You will be the ones that will be fighting and actually getting the chip back here safely, as well as yourselves. This is a highly dangerous mission and is not to be taken lightly. Just because you are children doesn't mean that they will not try to kill you. They will. Well, split into your two groups now. Good luck to all and I hope you all come back safely with the chip." With that, he nodded to us and mo mom then left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls. Ally Carter does. However, I do own Gabe. He's mine! Mine, mine, MINE! :)**

A Gallagher Girl Story

**Chapter Six**

**Saying Goodbye and Mach's Surprise**

Three minutes and fourteen seconds later, he was still talking but now he had gotten to the point. "

You are here because the COC has stolen one of our microchips that has the blueprints of nuclear weapons in it.

It's your job to locate them and retrieve the chip then bring it back to headquarters.

We are not sure how they got the chip in the first place, so some of you are going to try and find out just how they managed to pull it off.

Others will update the system and hack into their files.

The rest of you are going under cover and into the field. You will be the ones that will be fighting and actually getting the chip back here safely, as well as yourselves.

This is a highly dangerous mission and is not to be taken lightly.

Just because you are children doesn't mean that they will not try to kill you. They will.

Well, split into your two groups now. Good luck to all and I hope you all come back safely with the chip."

With that, he nodded to us and my mom then left the room.

I looked over at Zach, Bex, Grant, Macey, Gabe, Liz, and Jonas. They looked excited and were waiting on further instructions.

My mom walked up to the front of the room again and started telling people what to do.

I was assigned to be with all of my friends in Miami, Florida while the rest of the team was assigned to go to the CIA headquarters.

I guess we will be the ones who get all of the action. I could tell that the boys liked the idea of kicking butt, but the girls looked apprehensive like me.

We understood that we had the most dangerous job of all and had to be extra careful. Especially Bex, since she's pregnant and all. He he!

My mother dismissed us to finish up with our packing. My friends and I stood up and started walking to the door.

"Cammie, will you stay behind for a minute? I need to talk to you privately," Mom asked quietly, facing the window.

" Sure Mom, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful and to stay alert. I need you to come back safe. I don't know what I would do if you never came back, I really don't." She turned around to look at me and I could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. It's really Grant you need to worry about because he is a total bonehead!" I was trying to lighten the mood a little.

She smiled a little looking away.

"I love you Mom. I'll see you when the mission is finished, I swear."

She looked over at me again . "Don't promise anything you can't keep, Cam."

I ran up to her and gave her a hug. I knew she was thinking of Dad and how he never came back from his mission. I didn't want her to feel that way about me too.

"I _will _come back, Mom. But your lack of confidence in me hurts!"

She pulled away and laughed.

" I have total confidence in all of you, or I wouldn't have let you guys go. I just want you to be careful." She looked at me with a serious expression on her pretty face.

"We will, that I can promise." I hugged her again. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye Cam," she said as I walked out of her office.

"Hey." Zach was waiting for me in the hallway. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my stuff from upstairs."

He smirked at me. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't already put your thinks in the limo?"

I looked at him with an innocent expression on my face.

"Zach, we haven't even left the school, you don't have to act like Heath until we leave."

"I wasn't. I really like you, Cammie. Your smart and kind and beautiful" He thought I was beautiful? "and can kick anyone's butt and I want you to be my girlfriend for real, if you will have me."

He had lost his trademark smirk and was looking at me with his green eyes full of love and adoration.

My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't say anything for a few seconds but eventually choked out "I really like you too and I will be your girlfriend." Then without a warning, he pulled me to him and slid his arms around my waist to kiss me.

Boy, what a kiss it was, too! I felt my knees weakening and I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't holding on to me, I would have fallen.

"It's about time you guys!"

We broke apart immediately and searched for the person who spoke.

**Sorry it took so long!**

**I had writer's block.**

**Review, review, review!**

**I want to know what you think.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

A Gallagher Girls Story

**Confessions and Freak Outs**

He smirked at me. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't already put your thinks in the limo?"

I looked at him with an innocent expression on my face.

"Zach, we haven't even left the school, you don't have to act like Heath until we leave."

"I wasn't. I really like you, Cammie. Your smart and kind and beautiful" He thought I was beautiful? "and can kick anyone's butt and I want you to be my girlfriend for real, if you will have me."

He had lost his trademark smirk and was looking at me with his green eyes full of love and adoration.

My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't say anything for a few seconds but eventually choked out "I really like you too and I will be your girlfriend." Then without a warning, he pulled me to him and slid his arms around my waist to kiss me.

Boy, what a kiss it was, too! I felt my knees weakening and I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't holding on to me, I would have fallen.

"It's about time you guys!"

We broke apart immediately and searched for the person who spoke.

I started freaking out when I heard that voice. It was the voice of Joe Solomon.

Zach and I separated instantly and straightened our clothes up a bit.

"You scared the _crap _out of us, Joe!" Oh, so Zach was on first a name basis with Mr. Solomon. Interesting.

"Zachary Goode, you better watch yourself. You better treat her right."

Wow, I didn't know he cared so much.

"Mr. Solomon, I can speak for myself, thanks. And Zach knows that if he does anything wrong then I can beat the snot out of him." I smiled an evil at Zach, who visibly turned pale.

"God, Gallagher Girl, I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Zach smirked at me which caused me to blush, just as he knew it would. Jerk.

Mr. Solomon just looked amused. I scowled at both of them.

"We need you two love birds in the limo in thirty seconds because we're leaving with or without you," Mr. Solomon said looking around us and down the hallway.

_He is one odd man_, I thought.

"Okay, Joe. Is there anything else?" Zach and I stared at Mr. Solomon silently begging him to leave us alone.

"No, I guess that's it. I'm going to leave now so you can stop making those eyes at me."

_Good, he got the message_, I thought.

He walked away and I looked at Zach and asked why he called Mr. Solomon Joe.

"I have known him a long time and he helped me when my dad died and mom turned bad."

"Zach I'm so sorry!" I hugged him hard and he held me back. "I had no idea."

"It's fine Cammie, you didn't know." He must be really worked up if he called me Cammie.

"Zach…" I said softly into his neck.

"What is it, Cam?"

"I think I love you." There I said it. I could feel my heat up. I just hope he loves me back because if he didn't, I think I would die.

"Cammie, I've been in love with you since I met you. Don't be embarrassed about saying it, I'm not." He held me tighter. "I love you so much, my Gallagher Girl."

"Oh crap! We still have to get to the limo!"

Zach and I both ran to the front gates where the limo was parked. Bex was holding the door open and the limo was driving away.

"Jump!" Bex screamed.

We ran to catch up with the limo. Luckily we were both really fast runners.

We caught up with them and jumped into the limo just as Bex moved out of the way.

We crashed into the backseat and on top of each other and our other friends.

"Jesus, guys! I'm getting crushed under here! GET OFF!" Macey was screaming at us like she was going to die if we weren't off of her in the next two seconds.

"Nice to see you too, Mace. Me, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I said sarcastically giving her my evil glare.

"Yeah, whatever."

Everybody righted themselves into their seats next to their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Grant finally broke the awkward silence and said, "So, who is ready for the mission?"

Cheers broke out from all over the limo.

**So sorry it took so long!**

**School sucks, so it's not all my fault.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks for understanding **


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. However, I DO own Gabe. He's mine.

A Gallagher Girls Story

**Chapter Seven**

** The Drive and the Wake Ups**

We all walked outside, looking for our ride.

A black limo pulled onto the driveway and pulled up to us. The sun was setting as we all piled in.

We were all so tired by the time we got settled in. I sat down and relaxed next to Zach

and quickly fell asleep on his shoulder as soon as I put my head down.

When I woke up, I was still in his arms and his head was resting on mine. When I moved, he immediately woke up and let go of me.

I guess he expected me to get out of his lap because he looked down and smirked when I didn't make a move.

I smiled and snuggled closer. He laughed and I felt his arms circle my waist.

I looked around the limo and saw that Macey and Gabe were in a position similar to the one Zach and I were in, the only difference was they were still asleep.

Grant and Bex were laying down on the seats long-ways on top of each other, their limbs intertwined.

Liz and Jonas were transfixed on one of Jonas's many laptops, no surprise there.

I looked over to Mr. Solomon, seeing that he was as alert as ever. He was discretely staring out the window intently, looking for any tails no doubt.

The only other people in the limo was Anna, a senior named Sophie, and Remy.

Sophie and Remy had never been on a real deal mission. I wasn't worried though, they were some of the best. Real naturals, like me and the gang.

As I was looking around the limo, thinking about the mission, I heard a screeching voice suddenly start screaming.

"Oh my GOD! Look at my hair! God, I'm a mess! How am I supposed to think about the mission if I look like this?"

Guess who just woke up. I looked over at the girl who was still ranting about her looks.

"Macey, shut the hell up! You just woke me up from my nap."

Guess who else is awake now.

"Bex, calm down. If you looked like Macey does right now, you would freak out too," I said.

"Cammie, you are so not helping right now! Ughh."

Zach and Grant smirked at her and she stuck out her tongue.

To tell the truth, she didn't look bad at all. In fact, she looked as gorgeous as when she got into the limo.

Why do pretty girls think they are ugly and ugly girls think they are pretty? The world is a messed up place.

Which brings me back to the mission I'm supposed to be focusing on.

Zach had been quiet the whole time, which is weird and kinda freaked me out. I looked up at him with a quizzical look on my face.

"Whats wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" He looked at me and I could see in his eyes that he was hiding something.

"Just forget it."

I gave him a 'you better tell me later' look.

Mr. Solomon shifted in his seat to look at us.

"We're here."

The limo pulled onto a street that was lined with huge apartments buildings. I could tell right away that the apartments inside took up a whole floor.

"Holy shit!" We all said in unison.

This mission just keeps getting better. I get to be with my best friends, the love of my life, stay in an apartment that had a great view and took up a whole floor, and go on a mission.

I love my life right now.

This is too good to be true. No, really. I have a sinking feeling that something big is going to happen, and it's not going to be good. At all.

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Writers block sucks and school is really demanding right now.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. (:**

**I hope my best friend does the same. **

**(You know who you are)**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. However, I DO own Gabe. He's mine.

A Gallagher Girls Story

**Chapter Eight**

**The Desperate and The Unlucky**

Well, I might as well enjoy it before the shit hits the ceiling. I hope nobody takes that literally because living here with Grant, no matter how big the place is, things like that really shouldn't be put out there.

Trust me on this one, I know.

I love Grant like a brother and for this mission, it is a good thing seeing as how I'm supposed to actually be his sister.

Thinking about the mission brings me to think about our ways of transportation. I don't know where the hell we are supposed to find places to park our cars and my bike. The complex is on a busy street for crying out loud!

I didn't ask what kind of cars the others drove and was kinda afraid to because once I brought it up, I knew the guys wouldn't shut up about them until they got here. That would not be a good idea I decided. Nope, not one bit.

We got out of the limo and picked up all of our belongings that we brought with us.

Zack and Grant raced up to the revolving doors to the apartment complex like the little kids they are at heart. Bex and I just looked at each other and shrugged than took off after them laughing.

Just to let you know, revolving doors are so much fun.

We walked into the complex, pairing off into our couples. We officially started our life-changing mission.

Zack and I lead the group through the lobby and up to the front desk. The woman around our age looked up at us with little interest. That is until she saw Zack and his gorgeousness.

I mentally cursed her but instantly felt better when Zack grabbed hold of my hand and held it.

She wore a uniform that said Miami Apartment Complex on the front. Her hair was dark brown and hung down her back in wavy strands. Her eyes were dark brown and she had very high cheekbones. I had to admit she was incredibly pretty.

"Can I help you?" Didn't she know that it is rude to stare? But that didn't stop her from ogling my boyfriend. I mean fiance.

That is going to take some getting used to.

"Yes please, my fiance and I would like to go up to our new apartment that we are sharing with our friends but we have run into a problem," Zack said. "We don't know which one is ours."

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed when he said fiance.

_Good_, I thought to myself. _ Get your own boyfriend._

I looked over at Zack and saw that he was looking at me adoringly, not even paying any attention to the over eager woman behind the desk.

"Yes," I said, "we are all very tired from the car ride and would like to lay down so could you hurry up and tell us where we will be staying," I looked at her name tag, "Elizabeth?"

I could tell that Bex and Macey were trying not to laugh at her pathetic attempts to flirt with Zack when telling him how to locate our room as he was rolling his eyes behind her back. I had to admit it was pretty funny.

"Okay, thanks," Zack said to Elizabeth slowly retreating back to us with a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Is that the directions to our apartment," Jonas asked.

"Uhh, yeah," Zack replied looking away.

"No it's not," I said. "It's that girl's number and most likely her e-mail address."

He just looked at me smirking. "Jealous, Gallagher Girl?"

I glared at him for a moment and shook my head. Why are boys so freaking stupid?

"No, I'm not, as a matter of fact."

"Why is that?" He is clearly curious now. Bex, Liz and Macey were trying to hide their smiles behind their hands.

"Because if you call her, I'm going to kick your butt. You can bet on it," I said smiling my most innocent smile.

"Ten on Cammie, I mean Nora!" Grant clearly didn't know it wasn't meant to be taken literally. See what I meant about the shit hitting the ceiling thing?

We walked to the elevator laughing.

Our apartment was on the thirteenth floor. Lucky thirteen. Great.

"That's not a good sign," I heard Liz mumble from behind me.

When we reached the apartment, I heard everyone gasp.

They apartment, and our new home for the time being, was absolutely amazing!

I walked in looking around. There was a 90' plasma screen T.V. In the living room area along with a DVD player and VHS player with surround sound. On the shelves, there were countless DVDs and VHS tapes. In front of the T.V. Were black leather couches and loveseats.

In the kitchen, there was a huge oven, microwave, two stove tops, and island in the middle of the gigantic room, and endless cabinets filled with plates, cups, and bowls.

In the game room, there was another 90' plasma screen, an xbox 360, a Wii, a play station 3, and rows and rows of games for each. There were beanbag chairs and black leather couches to sit on in front of the came consoles. This is where I found Grant and Gabe.

There was an office next door to the living room where I found Liz and Jonas. In the middle of the room was a big mahogany desk with a chair. Along the walls were shelves filled with books about anything you could imagine.

In one of the many bedrooms, I found Macey checking out the walk-in closet. The room was decorated in red and the bed had a black comforter with white swirls on it and covered in white and black throw pillows. Against the wall was a chest of drawers.

"Is the closet big enough for you, Mace," I asked.

"It will have to do, I guess." She was now unpacking her things and color coordinating them to hang in the closet.

"Leave room for Gabe, okay? You are going to share this room," I heard a voice say behind me, scaring the bejesus right out of me.

**Please review! I really appreciate all of those who do. (: I don't really like this chapter but thought it had to be done. The next one should be better. If you liked it, tell me. If you didn't, tell me what it is you didn't like and I'll try to fix it. I really like reviews and I won't post any more unless I get at least seven. Please and thank you.**


End file.
